(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to an image displaying system, and more particularly to a multiview image displaying system using glasses, and a driving method thereof.
(b) Discussion of Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image display device is a display device capable of conveying depth perception to a viewer. A 3D effect of an object may be expressed by using binocular parallax which is the largest factor with regard to recognizing the 3D effect in a short range. That is, when a 2D image is presented to the left eye (hereinafter referred to as a “left eye image”) and a 2D image is presented to the right eye (hereinafter referred to as a “right eye image”), the left eye image and the right eye image are fused in the brain to be recognized as a 3D image having depth perception or a 3D effect.
A multiview image display device such as a 3D image display device uses disparity at different viewpoints, and uses a stereoscopic method or an autostereoscopic method that disposes a lenticular lens or a parallax barrier on the display device without using glasses.
A stereoscopic multiview image displaying system uses glasses such as shutter glasses or polarized glasses, which prevents image resolution deterioration since the glasses distinguish images from respective viewpoints.
In the polarized glasses method, different polarizing images are displayed on a display panel through a polarizer of the polarized glasses, thereby displaying stereoscopic images. In the shutter glasses method, left-eye images and right-eye images are consecutively output from the display panel in a separate manner, and a left eye shutter and a right eye shutter of the shutter glasses are selectively opened and shut to enable perception of 3D images.